the avenger games
by finadog25
Summary: when the avengers are thrown into the hunger games tony and steve team together in love and the need to win
1. Chapter 1

Entry 1

The cold spring air blew Tony's brown hair as he walked through the forest; he was supposed to meet Pepper at the crest of the mountain that morning. He walked and thought about what the twist to the hunger games would be it was the fifth year and the quarter quell fifty years of capital torture and counting.

As he neared the crest of the mountain he heard something stumbling thought he forest clumsily he nocked an arrow and began to stalk quietly up on it. He saw it a deer with a devious limp making it trip over itself he raised his bow as he pulled back the string, just then a boy about his age jumped out and tackled him, "What the hell!" he muffled his voice with his palm and pointed over to where wolves had begun to devour the deer he had been hunting.

"Didn't want to see the hunter become the hunted" he said "Names Steve by the way" Steve said.

"Tony" Tony said brushing himself off and scaling the tree next to him. Steve joined him on the branch, as the last wolves disappeared into the thick foliage. Tony asked "What are you doing out here on reaping anyway"

"Fresh air" Steve said

"Well thanks again" Tony said

"No problem, wouldn't want to lose a cutie like you" Steve said blushing

This is my first fan fiction, I love the hunger games and the avengers if you're a gay hater to bad you don't get enjoy my awesome story and keep the comments nice.

P.s. I've also never been that good at punctuation


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two

The Reaping

Tony walked to the square and stood with the sixteen year old boys a few away from him was Steve the boy from today in the forest he looked across to where the twelve year old girls stood Pepper met his eyes and nodded he turned his head to where they're escort stood, Phil Coulson, he said in the capitol flourish "this years twist to the hunger games is they will be two boys and two girls from each district able to participate. if the boy spots have not been filled and a boy wishes to volunteer for a girl that is possible and vice versa also to amp up the fun this year two boys, two girls, or one boy and one girl can win." He finished and waited for the quite murmurs erupting from the crowd to die down, but they didn't everyone was unable to comprehend this change, the quarter quell was enough but this was not understandable finally people quieted down and he cleared his voice and walked over to the reaping ball.

"Ladies first" he said and stuck his hand down into the giant glass ball he pulled a name and read "Pepper stark."

Pepper paused for a moment then began to walk through the crowd up to the podium. Tony moved through the crowd to the aisle that had formed he ran up to Pepper a peacekeeper through out his arm it hit Tony knocking the wind out of him he fell to the ground and yelled "I volunteer" he said it again standing up "I volunteer" Pepper ran up to him and grabbed his arm he turned around "Pepper let go, find mom" he whispered "No don't go" she whispered Tony walked away the pain was unbearable.

"Well I believe this is a first for district twelve what's your name?" Phil said to happily.

"Tony stark" he said quietly.

"Again please" Phil said.

"Tony stark" he said again.

"Now I would bet my best pair of shoes that was your sister" Phil said, well lets pick the next boy he walked to the boys reaping ball he plucked the name right of the top and read "Steve Rogers" Tony looked to where the boy from the woods was walking to the stage he walked up and stood next to Tony quietly.

"Well time for the girls" Phil said and dug his hand into the girl reaping ball since his time was running out he pulled out two names and read them,

"Maria Hill and Natasha Romanov" he threw the names to the side and said introducing the tributes of district 12 and the 75th quarter quell.

p.s i ment to make pepper his sister he was going hunting alone


	3. Chapter 3

Entry 3

Train Rides  
Tony felt the peacekeepers shove him into a room and slam the door he stumbled and caught himself on a the table he sat down in a chair but as soon as he had Pepper burst in he jumped to his feet a peacekeeper tried to grab her arm but she had already embraced Tony his mother followed her in the peacekeeper walked out "No don't go please" Pepper cried  
"Pepper its okay you know how to hunt" Tony said  
""Mom and you can't disappear on Pepper no matter what you see"  
She nodded a peacekeeper burst in "Times up" he said  
"No Tony" Pepper tried to escape the peacekeepers grasp  
"I love y..."He said but the door slammed.  
A peacekeeper came in "time to go" she said.  
she escorted him out of the justice building and to the capitol train he walked up the carpeted steps into a dining room with a wood table, sterling silver utensils, china plates, and a crystal chandelier his other competitors entered the room followed by their mentor and escort Natasha walked into the second part of the train followed by Maria. Tony and steve were left standing there  
"So what do want to know?" Tony turned to Nick who was sitting there  
"What do want to know?" Nick said it again  
"I don't know" Tony said  
"Well i'll tell you one thing don't die" Nick involved himself in his drink again  
Tony turned to steve steve looked up from a pamphlet he had found on the table  
"Well hes helpful alright" Tony said  
"He is our mentor though we should listen to him" Steve said he sat up and took a swipe at Nicks drink but he saw it coming and pinned Steve with his foot  
"Aaa no alcohol for you and what would you like to know?" Nick said calmly as though this were an everyday occurrence  
"How the hell are we suppose to survive and what the hell are we suppose to do?"Steve said anger in his voice  
"You want to know what to do find water and get to high ground and be nice, no tempers" Nick said. Tony slammed a knife down on the table and nick distracted he took the glass grabbed the bottle and slammed them down on the ground "That is mahogany!" "and that carpet was shipped all the way from district 8!" Phil said loudly  
Tony stood up "I'm going to bed"  
"Me too" said Steve Tony shot him a nasty look. Steve walked out after Tony disappeared.  
"God i have a hard bunch this year" Nick said sighing and ordering another bottle of alcohol.


	4. Chapter 4

Entry 4  
The Capitol  
Tony awoke he had been dreaming of home Peppers face his mother and even Jarvis the ugly cat that Pepper had found and brought home it was all so real yet here he was on a train to hell or as phil said "the most amazing place on earth" Tony didn't believe it for a second. He got dressed in pants and a shirt and walked out to the dining car there he found Steve and Nick having a nice conversation Natasha and Maria were still nowhere to be found.  
"Morning sleepyhead" Steve said happily  
"What time is it?" Tony said looking out the window  
"About nine were almost to the capitol Phil says" Steve seemed to happy for being sent to his doom but Tony couldn't care less the smell of the food was unignorable he sat down and grabbed a plate.  
"Why don't you lure those girls out of there room with your adorable features you might want to take off that shirt though" Nick was looking at him seriously as though he was to do it a frown crossed Steve's face but, was then replaced by his smile again.  
"Sure just as soon as you stop drinking" Tony said grabbing for the orange juice  
"Fair enough" Nick said taking another swig of the drink he was holding.  
Tony began eating and talking with steve he was the son of the towns sweet shop owner and he knew how to camouflage himself, Tony wasn't very impressed  
"So what do you do" Steve said.  
"You know what i can do" Tony said.  
"I do but you were about to be eaten by wolves." Steve said smirking  
Tony Turned around and looked out the window where the tops of round concrete buildings came into view and a dam with a waterfall came right by the tracks. Steve walked up to the windows and looked out they began to slow down and into the station Steve began waving and smiling Tony could hear the loud cheers.  
"Hes a keeper that one" Nick had just walked into the room for the arrival.  
The capitol was large and didn't smell like fresh air the people were so grotesque Green and with purple hair five inch long eyelashes. Tony stepped out of the train followed by Steve then Nathasha and Maria who bursted out of the train wearing mini dresses and high heels they already looked like capitol teenagers Phil looked at them in amazement and continued on walking Tony stopped and stared for a while at their legs then was pushed in the back by Nick. A limo pulled up and the driver opened up the door Marie and Natasha screamed and jumped in Tony and Steve got in the girls were already talking faster than anyone ever had  
"Oh my god I can't believe we're in the capitol and i can't wait to go shopping" Natasha said  
"I know right i want to meet some boys or maybe we could hit the clubs" Maria said ecstatically  
"You guys realize we are here to die " Tony yelled tried of the happyness  
"Tony don't be such a downer" Maria said  
The car came to a stop and walked into the hotel the room was large and Tony thought the train was big this was huge. the girls screamed and ran through the hotel Tony watched Steve as he looked around in amazement . He thought maybe this wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
